Examples of a slide bearing bush are disclosed in DE 199 09 922 A1 and DE 87 03 962 U1. In order to seal the slide bearing bush with its slide seat on a shaft in an axially end-side region, a sealing element is provided. To fix it in its position, the sealing element is secured axially with a cover-like component which is connected directly or indirectly to the bush-shaped base body of the slide bearing.
The slide bearing bush known from the aforementioned documents has a relatively complex structure and is thus expensive. Moreover, the unit consisting of the slide bearing bush and the sealing element does not have a cylindrical outside contour. This can pose problems with respect to installation engineering for many applications. In these applications, for the sake of simple mounting, it is advantageous for the slide bearing bush to have a fundamentally hollow-cylindrical shape and specifically a cylindrical outside surface.
This can be achieved by the slide bearing bush being produced from a hollow cylindrical, plastic base body into which, either during the injection molding process by folding cores or core pullers or after the injection molding process by mechanical working, an annular groove is formed into which the sealing element is inserted.
Thus, the desired, basic hollow-cylindrical shape of the slide bearing bush can be ensured, but the production cost is considerable and the slide bearing bush is thus expensive. The use of folding cores disadvantageously results in the injection molding tool which is made in this way is relatively susceptible to problems. Furthermore, in this case burrs can relatively easily form which are disadvantageous since they can destroy the gasket within a short time. The downstream cutting process to form the annular groove (by turning) is an additional step in which the slide bearing bush can be slightly damaged on the outside diameter when clamped in the machine tool.